Whats Wrong?
by daughterofartemis2002
Summary: Ethan and Sarah have a baby! But she notices something is wrong. Someone comes back. 2 will sacrifice and change. What happens? Ethan/Sarah ETHARAH4EVEA Benny/Erica BENNICA
1. Little Nessa

**What's wrong?**

**Sarah is a full vampire and so is Ethan, they are married and Sarah had a child named Vanessa so they're a happy vampire family. (Vanessa is 4 yrs. Old and is half vampire and a seer she will stop aging when she turns 16.)**

**Chapter 1: Who is he?**

Sarah's P.O.V

I lay down on the couch with Ethan waiting for our little girl to get back from kindergarten. (If you want to know why she has her father's smarts and got to skip a grade.) Then we hear the bus stop and little footsteps walking up to the door I nudge Ethan to go open the door. He groans and gets up and opens the door and there is our little Vanessa in her little green jumper, her long brown hair, her caramel brown skin and her chocolate brown eyes, our own beautiful little girl.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I just get off the bus and walk towards my house when I see some person in a jet black coat and I think it was a boy and he looked like he was watching me. When I got to my door I heard a groan and then I saw my daddy open up the door and so I walk in. And then I saw mommy on the couch, she looked really tired and she asked me how my day was and if I made any new friends, and I said," Good and yeah I made a new friend named Matthew Knight. Oh and when I was walking towards the house I saw someone in a jet black coat and it looked like a boy but it looked like he was watching me." I saw mommy and daddy look at each other nervously.

Ethan's P.O.V

I look at Sarah she looks at me, I know what she's thinking, and I'm thinking the same thing, _Jesse._

Vanessa's P.O.V

"Who is he?" I asked my worried looking parents. " Honey, don't worry about it, me and daddy just need to talk." Mommy replied. "ok…"

A/N **so that's the 1****st**** chapter. Uhh I am not able to post much but I will try my hardest and this is my first story ever on this site so plz don't criticize my spelling and grammar, im only 10.**

**I am getting used to using this now! Yeah! So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV**

_Oh my gosh, what are we going to do about Jesse_. I thought while I was waiting for Sarah.

"gaaaaaaaaah"I hear Sarah mumble. " Oh Ethan, what are we going to do! I need to keep my little girl safe, I will not let a garbage filled dirtball get into our lives and ruin it again." Sarah practically yelled. ( Good thing Vanessa is asleep) God, Sarah was turning into a wreck in 10 minutes of knowing, what will we do? "Sarah we will get rid of him we just need to lie low and maybe get in contact with Benny and Erica, oh and that reminds me their wedding in a week." I said to Sarah.

**Sarah's POV**

I just have to kill him, I have to kill Jesse, he can't come near my little Nessa **(A/N that's Vanessa's nickname) **Me and Ethan are just looking at each other thinking. _Come on let's ask Benny and Erica wants to come and watch Nessa _ _while we hunt. _I heard Ethan say, well not technically but with his seer abilities he has telepathy. I say " Sure." I watch Ethan get out his cell and call Benny. He tells me he'll be here and we can leave right now. I jump out the window of Ethan's study. He follows, we go to the cemetery. I hear Ethan say," Be careful."

**Ethan's POV**

I told Sarah to be careful I had a bad feeling that we aren't the only ones hunting tonight. We climb out the window and I follow Sarah to the cemetery to hunt for rats. I see a dark figure in the corner of my eye I tell Sarah, " We should go I saw something, come on" She nods and finishes her rat and gets ready to leave when I turn around to leave when I hear someone.

" Leaving so soon are you?" The figure asks. I turn around and was glad to see Jesse floating in mid air, I am pleased my telekinesis works. Another perk of being a vampire and a seer.

"You can put me down Morgan, I don't want to harm you…yet, I just want to say, watch out" Jesse growls. My eyes glow bright yellow, I am reading someones mind. ( I haven't controlled the eye thing.)

**Sarah's POV**

I ignore Jesse and pull my husband away from the cemetery and vamp back to the house. I wonder what he saw when he was reading Jesse's mind…


	2. confusion

**Heres the 3****rd**** Chapter everybody! Hope you like it! Enjoy! **** oh and I forgot I do not own MBAV if I did would I be writing a story of how I want the story to happen if I did I could just this the script… duh… once more enjoy! **** JK! **** happy faces! Ok im done talking. **

**Jesse's Thoughts**

**Ethan's POV**

_Potes tatem rituali ritual Gotta get seers blood vampire seer? Sarah spellmasters blood, vampire spemaster? Power evil victory? how hmmm. _I don't know what these words mean hmm maybe they are like benny's spellbook maybe its latin! I pull myself out of Jesse's mind and puts him down and the I grab Sarah and flash to our house.

**Sarah's POV **

I sat for 10 min. watching Ethan and jesse staring at each other with emerald green eyes. Suddenly they snap out of it and jesse gets knocked out and it looks like ethans thinkin I watch him and then he suddenly grabs me by my waist and flashes us back to the house. I turn around and I just see the living room no Ethan. I walk in the study and see him typing away on the computer and his eyes are wide. And shocked. I walk over to see what he was doing, he didn't tell me what he saw in Jess's thoughts. Maybe this is what this is about… I walk over to him and say," honey what are you doing? What did you see?" he stars talking really fast and altogether," jesseisgoingtodoaritualand2ofuswillhavetodiebutthe ymaysurvivebutitsaslightchanceandiamworriedaboutyo uandNessa." Ethan jabbered. Wow. ," Ethan say that a little slower please?" I ask politely. "jesse is going to do a ritual and 2 of us will have to die but they may survive but it's a slight chance and I am worried about you and Nessa." Ethan said normally. "Oh well that totally makes sense for him to that to us." I say sarcastically. " Sarah we'll be fine we just need to lay low and we'll be fine. But before you worry too much lets go check in on our little girl, bennyand Erica are playing with her in her room." Ethan said. " okay ethannnnnnnnn" I answer.

**Ethans POV **

Me and Sarah walk up to our little girls room and peek in and it turns out Nessa is giving them a concert. Our little girl inherited her mothers singing talent even though Sarah doenst sing much, Vanessa loves it. Even for a 4 year old she's our little singing sensation. "you shoot me down but I wont fall I am titanium, ***** ( music) I am titanium" I hear her finish. We walk in and clap and I swear we scared the crap out of benny and Erica. They turn around and applaud too. " you are truly amazing" we all say. Nessa just smiles. I pick her up and put her to sleep because benny and Erica apparently didn't put her down for a nap.

**Jesses POV**

I wake up in the middle of the woods I suddenly remember what happened, _you're the seer morgan I will get you._i get up and flash to the morgans household and I sense Sarah, blondie, bennny, Ethan and a little girl who must be they're child, that made my blood boil. I will make my move tonight. I will lure the whole group into the old whitechapel church so blondie and Sarah can suffer Sarah will regret leaving me.

**Thank you for all your reviews I will be starting a few songfics with awesome songs! The songs I will be using are Chloe by Emblem3 and I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. **

**TMK ( TeamMatthewKnight)**


	3. How he did it

**Hey guys! Um I do NOT own MBAV so heres chapter 4**

**Jesse's POV**

I decided im going to lure them by capturing their beloved daughter. Sarah and Ethan are hunting, so, I will just go in and get through and get t he child. How? You would ask, I have a sorcerer that can get Benny and Erica to pass out and whie they are sleeping I hired a narcoblix (1) to control them to open and invite me in. Perfect…

**Erica's POV **

I fell like someone is watching us and I feel the presence of a magical aura. Hmmm I'll go ask benny about this… I walk over to him by the window, " Benny do you feel the presence of a magical aura and o you feel someone watching us?" I ask him. He turns around," I don't-" then I felt a blast and the lastthing I saw was Benny and I on the ground, then everything went black.

**Benny's POV**

I was looking out the window and then I saw a flash of color then Erica came to me and asked," Benny, do you feel the presence of a magical aura, and do you feel like someones watching us?" I turn around to face her and I say," I don't-" the I felt a blast and I backed out…

**-Line Break-**

**Sarah's POV**

After Erica and Benny left to go down stairs I went in to check on Nessa while she slept. Then I hear a blast, some footsteps and the a door opening. I call Ethan and we go downstairs to see Erica sneeking ou he door and bEny KO. I ask her," What happened?" She says," ya know hangin out with my fiancé and stuff that Erica likes to do- I mean what I like to do…" " Uh Erica you don't sound like yourself, its like your someone else. Wait aa minute. You could be someone else. Huh… How did you become a fledgling and then a full vampire?" I said. " easy, a ampire bit me then I drank human blood." She answered flatly. " Who was the vamp and who was the human?" " uhh come on Vanessa I don't remember" she whined. " your not erica you talk like you're a hippie, you supposedly 'forgot' how you changed when you said youd never forget about it just esterday and to top it all you forgot your best friends name. you are not Erica." I finish. The suddenly I see a few flashes and then I feel a cold hand wrapped aroung my outh, a blinding flash and then Ethan on the ground and a letter at my feet. _So im the only one whos not ko _I think to myself but then I see Erica stirring. I go over to her nd she suddenly sits up and loks around and asked me what happened and I said," IDK." But thn she sees the letter and picks it up and reads it. Her eyes get wide as she reads it. "W-w-w-w-we need to go now." She studders. I have a look of confusion on my fac and then I take the letter and read it out loud…

**(1) ****A narcoblix is a magical being that has the ppower to control anyone in their sleep if they have bit them.**

**I got it from the book series Fablehaven. Brandon Mull owns the idea not me**

**Also sorry from the short chapter I just woke up so yeah peace out girl/boy scout ( how to rock owns that line)**

**-TMK**


	4. Church

**Hello peoples of Fanfiction! This is the 5****th**** chapter! ( I think) so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything teletoon does. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Sarah's POV**

_Dear my sweet Sarah,_

_I have your little nessa, you can save her. But your gonna need to leave behind your little geeks._

_All you have to do is bring Erica and come to the church at 8 o'clock sharp or I will torture her. Ill know if you try to bring them. I wil make you mine and accomplish my mission. You cant stop me thuss time. Even with your geeks being vamps. Remember what I said._

_Your lovely ex,_

_JB _

_-__**A/N JB is for Jesse Black not for Justin Bieber**__-_

"Erica we need to go its 7 and so we need to find Ethan and Benny's vampire supplies." Sarah said.

" I remember Benny said he had a bunch of that stuff stashed in between his **matress** and ethann has it in his closet in the study" Erica replied. They went to work being careful not to spill the holy water. Then the time came sSarah and Erica briskly flashed to Church at 7:59.

-Meanwhile1-

**Ethan POV**

I have a mjor headache and I found myself on the ground. I think enny is stirring. i get him up and asked him a few ?'s then suddenly I see The Vampire Council in our living room. Their eyes are glassed over, that means they've been glamoured…**A/N im gona skip the fight scene just beause im lazy**

It was pretty hard un glamouring the council. Then after that I saw a note lyingon the floor next to the door I read it out loud to benny. We looked at each other and then flashed to the church.

-meanwhile-

**Sarah**'s** POV**

I walked into the churchs hall with Erica and right by Ethans normal seat I saw 2 figures. One tall one sshort. We walked pass them and we couldn't see who they were. They stood there still. We walked farther and we then saw lights in the chapel. We walked in. all I could see was little nessa in a chair and it looked like she was bound there by magic. Then I heard a thump. I turned around I saw Erica fall down. (she was still conscious) then I saw jesse. "hello my dear Sarah, how are you?" jesse spoke.

"jesse I came here, what do you want?" I growled. "oh nothing really just a seer and spellmasters blood. That's it." He babbled.

I relized it now he was really after ethaan and benny, but why? "why, you may ask, well I need they're blood for a ritual to become completely immortal, so even steaks and holy water couldn't kill me, the onlything that could kill me is a spinx's feathered arrow." He answed my thought. " well if you haven't done it yet then this can kill you," I threw a steak and missed him by cm. he moved out of the way and pinned me. I remembered Erica was still here. "Erica!" I yelled. Erica got up and sped over there and grabed th steak and threw it at jesse. It missed and instead I turned and started chasing her. Then it dropped to the ground and started to move towards jesse. And hit him. I looked in the doorway and saw benny and Ethan standing there smiling. But then the 2 figoures me and Erica saw in the halls came throught the left door and reealed themselves… I couldn't believe it. They were…

**Oooooooooooo cliffy! Ill give oyu a hint of who it **

**Is it is related to someone who is a vamp and is evil. New character! Whoever guesses whos Bro and sis it is get to send a request for a story and ill write it before the next ch!**

**Peace! **

**-TMK**


End file.
